The Other Side of Me
by Omega275
Summary: What if Gaara's demon was only half? The other half resides in the most unusual girl. What will happen if they meet?Gaara/oc
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Side of Me**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The men went into the white room and feared for their lives. But they could not run away, the Kazekage ordered them to stay. "We need the child for research. She holds the other half," he had said. One wall was made of glass, but it was very strong. On the other side was the great Kazekage and his guards.

The men saw a small child curled up in the fetal position. Her breath was inaudible. "Little girl, come with us. We won't hurt you." the girl slowly stood up, and without turning around and her head staring at the floor, said simply, "You're lying. The sand on the ground moves as you shift your weight, a sure sign of a lie. The sand particles in the air move, for your breathing is irregular." They flinched, for her voice was the voice of a grown woman.

The next instant, they were wrapped up in sand. They struggled, but to no avail. The girl turned around. Her hair was a vivid orange and her pale face would've been pretty if she wasn't starved. Her red orbs flickered about, looking for more men who would come in. She clenched her fist. The men all screamed, then were ripped to shreds as the sand tightened. The blood fell on the girl's head, adding to the dirtiness. She did not mind, this was a daily routine.

"Excellent, she only took half a millisecond on that one," a scientist stated while writing down notes. The Kazekage said,"Bring her brother in."

"Yes Si-"

**Bang**

The girl went at the glass and slammed both her palms on it. Her head hung low, as if she was too tired to keep it up. She slowly rolled her head up and rested her crimson eyes on the Kazekage. "Well, fancy meeting you here at a place like this, oh great-and-powerful Kazekage." She let out a dark laugh and continued banging on the glass.

"Hurry!"

One of the guards went to a room to the right of the 'experiment' room. In there sat a teen. He had brown eyes and sandy hair, and was well tanned.

"Mister Kashe, we need you to get your sibling out of the experiment room."

He looked up, showing a scar that ran down his left eye to his chin. "What did you do to her?"

The guard shuffled his feet, making imprints in the sand. "W-well, n-nothing, r-really."

Kashe shook his head, "You're lying."

"P-please, c-come w-with m-me." he led Kashe to the experiment room. Kashe stepped in, and the door was shut and sealed behind him. He went over to the girl, who was still repeatedly pounding on the glass. "Akuma, its me, your brother."

The girl spun her head around and glared at him, even as she smiled. "Hello dear _brother_," her voice dripped with venom. "I hope you're faring better than I am, though that's not saying much now, _is it?_" she gestured to her blood splattered dress, which would've been a nice shade of blue if there wasn't so much blood on it. She suddenly ran at him, and barreled through him, and out the door. She skidded on the blood that splattered from her dress, but regained her footing.

The sand went up to her hands, and she grasped the tendrils and they formed whips. She spun around and the guards went down in an instant. The only ones left were the Kazekage and one guard. She was about to run at them, but then she stumbled and collapsed. Kashe ran at her, and caught her. "W-water, I need, water." she breathed. Kashe nodded, and he pulled out a scroll. "Transportation no Justu!" he cried. They teleported to an alleyway on the Sunagakure territory.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kashe gently set Akuma down and went to get water. A small boy crept into the alley. He had crimson hair and teal eyes that gazed into your soul. He stopped by Akuma, and knelt down. "Are you okay, and you hurt?" he asked. His eyes were full of concern for the girl he didn't even know. Akuma just stared at him, wondering how more beautiful he could possibly be. "I-I'm, f-fine," she said, blushing. He raised his eyebrows, undaunted by her abnormal voice, and said, "You look like you haven't eaten in a month!"

"...I haven't."

"What! Listen, I will get you some food. Will you just promise one thing for me, please?"

She furrowed her brow. "Um, sure. What is it?"

He swayed back and forth on his feet. "Just promise you won't run away after, okay?" Akuma's eyes widened. " W-why would I run away from someone as beauti-never mind, sure I promise."

Kashe arrived back right at that time and let out a yelp when he saw the boy and Akima. He ran, dropping the casket of water, and put himself between Akuma and the boy. "Brother, what are you doing?!" he glanced back at her. "Akuma don't you know who this is? This is the demon child, Gaara!"

He expected her to be horrified, as anyone would, but instead she rolled her eyes at him and said, "I know that, and, frankly, I don't care. He's still a kid, and what's more, he's like me." Gaara shifted when she said that. "You're not like me, no-one is like me." he backed away, but Akuma said, "Wait! Yes I am. Look!"

Gaara watched as she stared at the sand, and the sand lifted and swirled around her, while she stared at him. Gaara's mouth was open as he stared at the sand obeying the girl's command. His own sand then lifted and intertwined with Akuma's, creating a vortex of sand. "You have it, like me," he said, tears in his eyes. "I'm guessing your chest hurts, right there, sometimes?" she asked placing her weak, thin hand on his heart. Gaara merely stared at her in wonder.

Akuma suddenly let out a silent yell, and her hand thumped on the ground. Kashe picked her up, despite the sand grabbing at her. "We need to find shelter, and some food and water." "Oh, I can get you guys to my room. It's not the best, but it'll do." Gaara said quickly. Kashe glared at him and said, "I'm only following you because Akuma seems to trust you. But if you do the slightest of that, _sand magic_, then I will have to kill you." even as he said it, he knew it was impossible. No-one ever got near the demon child. Except for Akuma.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Authoress's notes: If I get one review, I will do the disclaimer with your favorite characters! Just mention your favorite character and I will add them in.**

**Press the happy button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress's notes:Wow! Right when I get this out, there are reviews! Thank you KitKatMoment1324 and Nix! And now, here is the disclaimer!**

**Tenten: -sigh- Do we have to do this?**

**Me: Yes! Do you want me to get taken off?**

**Neji: Yes. It is your destiny. You cannot change it.**

**Me: Oh, gee, thanks Neji for sticking up to me! And stop with the whole destiny thing!**

**Tenten: Yeah Neji, lighten up a bit. We want it to be fun when she gets kicked off.-smirk-**

**Hinata: ...you guys aren't very nice to Miss Authoress...**

**Me: Hinata, honey, speak up. We can barely hear you over the sand...wait.**

**SQUEAL! GAARA!**

**Gaara: Refrain from holding onto me or I will have to kill you.**

**Me:-huff-okay, I'm good. But you're so dang handsome.**

**Gaara:o.o you are a crazy girl. I'm surprised someone hasn't tried to kill you yet.**

**Me: That's because they love me! Isn't that right, you guys?**

**Neji and Tenten: No.**

**Me: What! Well, whatever. Gaara, if you please.**

**Gaara:-sigh- Omega275 does not own Naruto. And hopefully, she will never.**

**Me: HEY!**

**The Other Side of Me**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Gaara led Kashe and Akuma toward his room and Kashe set her down, her body weighing practically nothing for him. "I'll get some water and food for you." Gaara said, already backing out of his room. Kashe merely glared at him. Akuma lifted her head slowly and stared at Kashe.

"Don't you think you are being a little bit _too_ protective of me, brother? I can fend for myself against any attacker." He sighed.

It's not him attacking that I'm worried about. Just, be careful about who you decide to fall in love with."

"Kashe! That is not important at the time!"

"Yes, it is. I saw the look you gave him. You're in love with him. I need to change that, and quickly."

She sat up fully and glared at him. "Stop acting like you're my father. I don't need your permission for everything."

Kashe was taken aback. Akuma never mentioned her father, and for good reason. When she was born, she destroyed the whole side of the palace, and killed her parents. Kashe was saved only because he was told to get rags for his mother. She was only born because the _other side_ needed a human body. She was nearly due when the demon, Gaara, was born, so the Kazekage chose her.

Gaara came back with a bowl of fruit and a water bag. Akuma guzzled the whole bag, and ate five apple and two pears. Kashe just ate an apple, all the while staring at Gaara.

"So," started Gaara. He wasn't very good at conversations."Who are you and why did you show up in an alley?" His bluntness startled Kashe, but Akuma was not fazed.

"Well, this is my brother, Kashe. He was the only one that survived my birth. Mother and father were not so lucky." She laughed bitterly in her adult voice, thickened with pain of her long torturous years. "I would've nearly killed everyone in the palace if it wasn't for Kashe who calmed me downed. My body had to get used to the unexpected power, and the Kazekage wasn't helping much." Gaara stirred at the mention of his father. "I've never heard you." he protested doubtfully.

Akuma shrugged, and with her hands, she wrapped up her mid-length choppy sunset hair. Kashe handed her a strip of cloth. She tied it up so more of her face could be seen. Gaara gasped. He hadn't anticipated her beauty, even if she was covered in dried blood. Her face was well defined, and her slanting eyes gave signs of a powerful mind at work. What captured him the most was the likeness to him. Akuma gave him a look of confusion, and he realized he had been staring at her for over a minute. Kashe coughed into his clenched hand, fighting down anger, and said, "Can Akuma use the bath? She needs to get the grime off her."

He waited impatiently for Gaara to come out of his stupor, and when he did, he merely waved his hand to the bathroom. Akuma got up quickly, and with an icy glare at Kashe, stormed into the bathroom. Kashe sighed. _It is going to be a long day._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Akuma dried her hair with a towel and found a dress that was her size beside the door. _Oh, how nice. Someone had the decency to give me clothes. I'm so honoured, _she thought sourly. She put on the clothes and headed out. Gaara looked up at her.

"Is the dress okay? I found the smallest pair I could find." Gaara asked as she sat down beside the fruit.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm so used to not getting new clothes." Akuma gestured to her red dress. It was and unknown fabric, but it fitted well to her shape, and it made her look like she wasn't half-starved. Kashe stood up.

"I'm going to use the bath now."

Gaara handed him well-worn trousers and a short sleeve shirt. Kashe took them and in three quick steps, he disappeared behind the bathroom door. Gaara looked at Akuma, and she looked back. They both started laughing as hard as they could.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\

"Well, you guys better get ready for bed, it's almost nighttime." Gaara stated.

Kashe yawned and layed down on the spare bed, and immediately fell asleep. Gaara waited patiently for Akuma to sleep as well, but she was as awake as she was in the morning. Akuma noticed his questioning look and said simply, "I don't sleep."

He nodded and said, "I don't either. Do you want to go to the roof?" She perked up at that.

"Sure!" He laughed quietly and said, "Follow me."

He went out of his room with her, and up the stairs to the roof. The night was filled to the brim with stars, and they shined on Gaara and Akuma, who sat down on the edge of the roof.

She turned to him. "Thank you for letting us stay here. It must be hard to have to put up with me and my brother." Gaara smiled.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. It will be fun with people around who will finally talk to me willingly." He stared into her eyes, and she his. Akuma suddenly blushed and looked up to the moon.

"I wish I could just be a star and have a normal life. But _fate_ has to go ahead and put part of a demon in me." She laughed bitterly. Gaara gently put his arms around her.

"Don't be like that. You should be glad you're important. It's better than have a meaningless life." Akuma stared at the ground, where their sand was intermixed. Gaara suddenly felt her lips on his cheek.

"Thank you."

She got up and ran down to his room. _What was I thinking?_ She thought. She sat cross-legged on the floor and watched Kashe sleep. _I wish I could tell him..._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Authoress's notes:I'm sooooo sorry I didn't get this done sooner I was grounded. Well, you know what to do! List your fav. char. and I will do the disclaimer with them.**

**Press the happy button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress's notes:Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while, I didn't really know how to keep this going. But now I know! Disclaimer time!**

**Me: Okay Neji it's your-...WHAT!**

**-sign saying out for lunch-**

**Naruto:-comes in- Hey everybody I'm back-wait, oh no!**

**Me: Hey! Come back here!**

**Naruto, now tied up,: Hey!**

**Me: Disclaimer. Now.**

**Naruto: Oh, fine. Omega275 does not own me. Jeez, that would suck...**

**Me: Oh, it's not so bad. Mostly.-evil grin-**

**The Other Side of Me**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

For two weeks Akuma and Kashe stayed in Gaara's room until things got bad. Akuma retreated into her shell of cockiness and sarcasm, and rarely spoke to anyone, but was actually looked nourished. Kashe tried as hard as he could to not be in the same room and Gaara. Every time Gaara came in his room, Kashe would make up an errand and nearly sprint out of the room, leaving Gaara and Akuma alone.

Everything was well, but then the flyers were posted.

Apparently, Akuma and Kashe had stolen the Kazekage's sword, and are now sentenced to death immediately when found. Which wasn't true of course. All the Kazekage wanted was his little test subject back.

Gaara came back with one in hand with an accusing face. He waved the paper in front of Akuma's face. "Is this true?"

Akuma read it, and laughed. "Do I _look_ like I have a sword on me? Why would I even want his stupid sword?"

Gaara still held his ground. "You could've hidden it somewhere before I saw you. It was possible."

"Not in my condition, and Kashe wouldn't do anything against dear old Kazekage. I'm actually surprised he took me out of there."

"I did it because you were in pain," Both of them whirled around to see Kashe in the small doorway. "But you seem better, so we should get going before we're flagged as missing-nin."

Gaara held up the flyer. "Too late."

Kashe grabbed it, and cursed. "We have to leave, now."

Akuma stood up. "I'll pack the stuff." They had sets of clothes, and other necessities.

Gaara looked dumbfounded at both of them, before settling his sea-green eyes on Akuma. "But you can't leave now! You're my only friend!"

Akuma sighed, and looked at him. "I know, but if your father found out I was with you, you would never see the light of the day ever again. We have to go." She slowly winked at Gaara. Gaara nodded. Akuma and Kashe went to the doorway, and without looking back, ran down the hallway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day was uneventful. Gaara went to his swing with his teddy bear and slowly swung.

_I wonder where Akuma is. I hope she didn't get caught. _**_You know, she probably did, what with my other half being in there and her immense chakra level._**_ Wait, Shukaku, you can contact her, right?_**_ So what if I can?_**_ Can you tell her what I'm saying? _**_I won't._**_ What! Why not? _**_Because she told me not to, not like I would anyways, my other side is more powerful than me._**_ Why would she do __that?! No, I better forget about her. She won't come back._

As Gaara was having this conversation, he was grabbing his head and squeezing involuntarily. All the kids stopped and looked at him. "Look, it's talking to itself." "Let's get rid of it!" "Yeah!"

So when Gaara was done talking to Shukaku, he found twenty kids with rocks aiming for him. He did nothing as they threw their projectiles, staring at nothing. The sand shifted, and a form was visible, blocking all them. The kids stared at amazement at the form.

The form was walking out of the sand. Gaara gasped. It was Akuma!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Authoress's notes: Sorry this is so short, I just wanted to get this out.**

**I'm going to change Akuma's name because Akuma is waaaaaaayyy overused. Any ideas would be great! It has to have either evil of demon in it please!**

** Press the happy button and submit you favorite character!**


End file.
